Twist of Fate
by BeautyStrays
Summary: Awkward tension. That's all this relationship can come down to. After a summer fling that's hard to forget, school comes back in session and with it it brings drama, crushes, new people, and old rivals. Ally has moved on from the past. She has decided that her goals will lead her to the one she's meant to be with, but can Austin forget what his heart dearly craves to have again?
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my gosh! I'm bacccccckkkkkkkkkkk lol. The reason why I'm back is because I was going through my notes on my IPad and I found this story I had wrote months ago, well I had only written this chapter. Anyways so yeah I'm back lol, who missed me? No one ? It's okay I missed you guys lol...I've been on fanfiction just reading Austin and Ally stories. I've been getting reviews for my other stories saying to continue, maybe just maybe I'll continue them...oh! If your a Directioner you can totally follow me on Instagram 18 I'll try to write as much as I can because I do start college in September which I'm excited about...anyways enough with my talking onto the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

It was a Tuesday morning and of course me being a senior had to go to school, if I wanted to graduate. Even if I never missed a day of school. School started like two weeks ago, and so far it wasn't bad. Although there was a party on the first week of school, a Friday. Of course I went with Trish. We had a fun time. We both had gotten drunk, and crashed in some one bedroom. Then the next morning we had a huge hangover, but we went home before everyone woke up. Why did we leave? Because we didn't feel like helping clean up. So we went home and clean ourselves and watch movies all day, and maybe we slept a little. Enough with the talking,I need to get ready for school or else I'm going to be late for school.

I took a 10 minute shower, then I went inside my closet to look for something to wear. It wasn't warm outside, so I decided to put on a gray sweatpants with my black and white crop shirt that says "Extreme". It was a long sleeve crop top. I am a sneaker head and wedges girl. So I decided to wear my lebrons the 11s( A/N: LebronZoomSoldeirVII). I was having trouble whether I should wear my hair up or down. So I called Trish.

**Ally what do you want? I was sleeping you know.**

Trish you realized school starts in 15 minutes, right?

**Omg I'm going to be late. Shit! I totally forgot we had school today! Bye Ally!**

Wait!

And she hangs up, she didn't even asked why I called. I choose to put my hair into a ponytail. I grab my bookbag and head outside to my car. Why I didn't say goodbye to my parents? Oh because they leave early to go to work. School was a 10 minute drive. So I made it just in time, I have 4 minutes to go to my locker.

I was really surprised to see Trish at her locker, how is it that she's here before me?

"Hey Ally!"

"Hey Trish, how come your here early, I was just on the phone with you like 11 minutes ago."

"Well you know, I could get dressed really fast."

"Yeah that's true, but on the phone you actually cared about coming to school early."

"Well yeah I'm a senior now, it's time to take school seriously."

"Wow a new improved Trish."

"Hey Ally, Hey curly." Dez said walking up to us.

"Hi Dez."

"Freckles call me curly, and I will hurt you." Trish said.

"Yes ma'am." Dez said, saluting Trish. He is always scared of her.

"Dez! Have you seen my phone!" Austin said.

"Oh yeah. It's in my locker."

"Well hello to you too Austin." Trish said. Obviously offended that he didn't say hi.

"Oh sorry. Hi Trish." He said avoiding my gaze.

"You forgot to say Hi to Ally." Dez whispered, well tried to.

"Um, hey Ally."

"Hey. Trish we should head to class."

"Okay. Bye Freckles, Bye Austin."

I know your wondering what's going on. Me and Austin dated for like a year and a month ago we broke up. I broke up with him, because things weren't the same as they were at the beginning of our relationship. During the summer, we barely talked as boyfriend and girlfriend. And whenever team Austin and Ally was supposed to hang out he was never there. He was spending his summer with Kira, this new girl that came to Miami and was going to go to our school when school starts. I got a bit jealous because my boyfriend rather spend time with some new girl and not his girlfriend. So I broke up with him, he didn't agree. But in the end he had to because I didn't want to be with someone who wasn't spending time with me at all. And now ever since school started. He never look me in the eye, and he's always nervous. He barely hangs out with us, if I'm around. So when I'm not around he hangs out with Trish and Dez. Mostly Dez because that's his best friend.

"Ally you and Austin need to get rid of the awkward tension, and be friends."

"What awkward tension? And we are friends."

"No you guys are not. He never look you in the eye and he's always nervous. He never hangs out with us if your around. This is going to effect all of us in the end. If you guys don't become friends."

"Just give me time to think about this." I said.

"Okay, well I see you at lunch. Bye chica!"

"Bye Trish! " I said hugging her. I head off to English class, that I have with Austin and Dez.

I get into class just as the bell rang. I sat in the back. In this class your in groups of two and today is the day the teacher said she was going to give us assign seats. I wonder if she know this isn't elementary school.

"Alright where is Austin And Dez?" Ms. Dupree asked.

"Right here! Sorry we're late. I had to get my phone out Dez locker." Austin said. Him and Dez running in the classroom.

"Alright. Now that everyone is here. I'm putting you into groups of two. And no you will not change your seats once I assigned you to it. "

"Cameron and Lily, James and Dallas , Austin and Dez, Ally and Kira.." I toned her out after that. Oh did I forget that Kira is in this class. When Ms. Dupree assigned me and Kira, Austin eyes went wide. I went to sit where Kira was sitting.

"Hey, I'm Kira."

"..."

"Okay then. "

"Well I know that you too will become great friends." Austin said coming up to our table.

"Yeah, but she won't even tell me her name Austy." Kira said. Austy really?

"She's just really shy." He said.

"Wait, you know her?"Kira asked.

"Yeah, we dated a while back. It's no big deal though. " I said. When I looked at Austin, he looked hurt. But it's just my mind playing tricks on me.

"W-well I should go to Dez.." He said then left.

Lunch Time

I was heading to lunch to meet Trish. When someone bumped me. I quickly got up and see Austin running down the hall. Wow, no sorry?

I opened the doors to the lunchroom and sat down at the table where Trish was sitting.

"What took you so long?"

"Well I got bumped in the hallway and fell."

"Who bumped you? Tell me! I will find them and smack them."

"It was Austin."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Oh look Dez is dragging Austin over here."

"OMG why would he do that?!" Austin and Dez never sit with us, especially Austin.

"Hey guys, look who I brought! It's Austin incase you guys didn't know."

"We clearly see it's Austin stupid." Trish said. She just love to insult Dez, it never ends. Austin sat next to me really close because Trish forced him to, and Dez sat next to Trish. I know what they're trying to do.

"Sooooo..." I said.

"Soooo..." Austin said.

"Oh my gosh you guys. Could you guys get rid of the awkward tension. And be friends."

"T-there's no a-awkward tension! And w-we're f-friends." Austin said.

"Y-yeah no awkward tension here." I said.

"Really? So if you guys are friends. Prove it."

"Umm, we don't have to prove anything to you." I said. But then Austin put his arms around me. Electricity is what I felt when he put his arms around me.

"S-see we're friends." He said.

"You guys are not friends."

"Why you say that?" I asked.

"Austin can't even look you in the eye." Dez said.

"I so can!" He said with his arm still around me. I pushed it off.

"uh yeah this isn't working. Me and Austin will never be friends. I'll see you later Trish." And with that I left the cafeteria no longer in the mood for food.

**Dun dun dun! And it ends there, I might be posting tomorrow cause I'm most likely going to be bored...We'll see! But until then I hope you liked the first chapter and yeah Goodnight or Goodmoring or Goodafternoon.**

~Suzzett~


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadly I only got 1 review :( hopefully I get more then I'll update more frequently...so I started college on Wednesday and I only made one friend and I don't get to see her around on campus :( and I got called beautiful on the first day, which was surprising cause I'm not beautiful and the worst part is the person said it out loud in the class and everyone was watching me :/ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything that you recognizes **

After I had left the lunch room, I so badly wanted to go home, but I had stayed. Luckily time flew by fast and before I knew it I was home doing homework that was until Trish called my phone.

"Ally! Why have you been avoiding me?!"

I sighed. Here we go, I thought.

"I was just not in the mood for you to tell me how there's this awkward tension between me and Austin."

"I'm sorry for trying to make you guys be friends, I know that your still heartbroken over him." Heartbroken? That's a weird way to put 'avoiding his presence'.

"That's where your wrong. I'm not heartbroken over Austin, I mean at first I was when we broke up, but now I just don't care anymore."

"So what's the problem?" She really didn't get it. I rolled on my tummy and began to examine my nails as thoughts on how I'm going to explain this to Trish rolled through my head.

"The problem is whenever someone screws me over, I lose trust in them." I said simply. "I can't and will never be Austin friend again. I'm sorry Trish but I can't. "

"You know what they, say never say never."

"Yeah yeah, but I don't believe that. If I was supposed to become his friend I don't want him thinking that there's a chance we will be together again cause I don't have feelings for him like that anymore."

"I understand, but I'm glad to hear you say you don't have feelings for him, that means we can go to more parties and talk to really hot guys!"

"Of course you would say that. Anyways I have to go, I was in the middle of something before you called me."

"Let me guess, homework?" She knows me so well.

"Yep! Anyways see you tomorrow. Love you!"

"Love you too chica!" I smiled and clicked the end button.

I sat up and concentrated on the last few problems on my math sheet. After about fifteen minutes of writing, scribbling and redoing many equations, I put away my work and got out of bed.

My computer screen was still on from this morning, how did I not notice that? I ran to it and turned it off. There went writing. I didn't want to over heat the one computer I had in this house for myself.

"Mom!" I yelled.

"Yeah sweetie?" She answered. I could hear her downstairs. There were pots and pans clanging together and then her mumbling a few angry words at them as if they understood her frustration.

"I'm gonna go out for a bit." I said while running down the stairs. My clothes from school were still on so I grabbed a light cardigan and my sneakers.

"Okay hun, be back no later than 8. I'm making a nice dinner for everyone tonight." She smiled at me. Her brown hair was falling out of her bun in light twists and curls and her apron was covered and multicolored seasonings.

"Definitely mom. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

I went up to her and gave her a light peck on the cheek before walking out into the cool night.

I heard her say, "My baby girl is growing up so fast," when I walked out. With Austin intruding in my life, I didn't know how true that was, but I also didn't feel like walking back and proving her wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**heyyyyy guys. So this is in fact another chapter. I had no classes today and was so bored. But I had actually wrote this last night, I just got it edited. And since today was so boring, I wrote chapter 4 already but that also has to get edited first. And then depending on the reviews I get I'll decided if I'll update tomorrow.**

All Rights Reserved.

It's been a two weeks since Trish and Dez tried to get me to be Austin's friend and luckily Austin hasn't looked or talked to me since. Yet everyday in English class became slightly more agitating. Kira continued to talk about her relationship with Austin. She just kept blabbing on and on about how it was going so well and how sometimes he seems distant.

I usually try to tune her out. I definitely wished I had another partner though, even if it was Austin it would have been better. I don't know if I can last in this class.

"Alright class that's it for the day, you may leave." Finally! If I would have stayed any longer I might of strangled Kira.

I was just about to go to my next class when I got pulled into a closet. And I already knew who it was. The way my heart raced told me the second I took in his Cologne.

"What do you want Austin?" I asked.

"W-What have K-Kira been talking to y-you about?" He asked. Obviously nervous like always.

"She's been talking to me about how great your relationship with her is and how you seem distant at times." I said with a straight face. I just really wanted to go to class.

"O-okay." I left after that. I'm not trying to be mean, but he really stopped me from going to class to ask what his girlfriend been talking to me about. Like is it really that necessary?!

*End of the Day*

School was finally over and now Trish and were walking home.

"Really?!" Trish basically screeched and destroyed my ear drums. We were talking about the incident earlier with Austin.

"Yes! That's the reason why he stopped me from going to class." I said exasperatedly.

"Wow. He's such an ass."

"Exactly." When I agreed my heart clenched. I didn't like insulting him for some reason and that never happened before.

"But do you know why he's been distant?"

"No, I didn't ask Kira and I really don't care. Why?"

"Oh I thought you knew, cause I wanna know why."

"By the way there's this party today, it's last minute. But can we please go."

"Wow! Ally Dawson begging to go to a party! That's a first, but yeah we can go. We should probably start getting ready."

"Do you even know what time it starts." I asked.

"Nope but I got to make you look hot. So you can catch the attention of a hot guy." She said slyly with a wink.

"Haha whatever." I said opening the door to my house. We got upstairs and Trish went straight to my closet and starts throwing out clothes, literally throwing my clothes. It's gonna be a lot of work fixing my clothes back.

*Party Time*

Me and Trish finally made it to the party which wasn't far from my house. Dez drove us and Austin wasn't with us which was good. Hopefully he didn't come to the party.

I was wearing a bright pink skater skirt with a black short sleeve crop top and my vans. I had my hair in a ponytail and my makeup was light nothing heavy. I was looking cute and sexy at the same time thanks to Trish.

Speaking of Trish, she was wearing a pair of leather leggings and a cheetah print shirt with her favorite flats which was also cheetah print. She loosened her curls and she had a smokey eye with red lipstick. We were really looking hot, I'm not even gonna lie.

There was already drunk people and sober people dancing. I decided to just live a little and have one drink, and the drink I wanted was vodka.

"Uh..." I was confused I didn't know which one was vodka.

"Need help?" I turned around to see my ex Elliot. We were friends before we dated and now that we had broken up we are still good friends.

"Elliot! OMG what are you doing here?! I missed you!" I said hugging him.

"I missed you too Ally-Bear! Since when did you drink?" He asked releasing from the hug.

"Since now. I just want to try it for once and I'm trying to find the Vodka." I said.

"Well it's this one and you might want to add soda or juice to it." He said pouring the vodka for me, I took it and chugged it down before he could add anything else.

"Oh that burns." I said choking harshly and holding my chest.

"Yeah haha." He laughed and stared at me for a bit.

"Let's go dance." I grabbed his hand and pulled us to the dance floor. I knew it wasn't because of the alcohol, this was just me wanting to dance with Elliot. We used to do it all the time before we dated.

We started dancing for a few minutes then the alcohol started kicking in, cause I turned my back to him and started grinding into him and he put his hands on my waist. We moved in rhythm to the music.

I suddenly look up while still dancing with Elliot, and saw Austin looking at us. He looked hurt, but I have no clue why he would.

I ignored him and continued dancing with Elliot. After the music stop we moved away from each other, and we sat on a couch and started talking about him moving away and how he enjoyed the new school.

"So I'm guessing you and Austin broke up?"

"What gives you that idea?" I asked.

"Well the way we were dancing." He said.

"Yeah we did over the summer." I said. I started to tell him how everything happened that led to the break up. I had dated Elliot before I dated Austin. Me and Elliot broke up cause I started to develop feelings for Austin, and Elliot was developing feelings for someone else. So it was a mutual breakup.

After I had explaining the break up to Elliot, Kira came over. It's bad enough that I have to deal with her at school but now here!

"Hey Ally, can you do me like a huge favor!" She asked. I couldn't exactly say no since she hasn't been mean to me once. She didn't know that Austin was in a relationship when they were hanging out so much that summer.

"Uh, sure. What is it?"

"Can you please take Austin home, I don't know what happened but he's really drunk and I just wanna have fun with my girls. I know you guys used to date, so you know where he lives."

"Oh uh," that caught me off guard. "Kira I can't do that," I said.

"Please! I'll stop ranting to you in English class!" That was actually a great deal. I sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it. Where is he?" I asked.

"By the bar!" She said grinning a bit too hard. "Thank you so much!" She said hugging me, I didn't even hug back. Then she ran back to her friends. Wow she's totally a good girlfriend. Note my sarcasm.

"Sorry Elliot. Looks like I have to take care of Austin."

"It's fine plus I have to meet up with some old friends. Good luck!" He said sincerely, patting me on the back.

"Thanks." And with that I went to go get Austin. I found him drinking a bottle of liquor. I pulled it away before he could drink anymore.

"Alright that's enough, your already drunk. Let's get you home." I say putting his arms around my shoulder and carry him out to his car.

"I'm sooooooo dumbbbbb. M-my whoooleeeee life I-is a messsssss." He slurred terribly as we limped to the car. Man he was heavy.

"Alright let's get you in the car." I went into his pocket and pull out his car keys. I then opened the back door and pushed his heavy butt in the backseat, so that way he was laying down. I got to the driver's seat and started driving to his house. I was stable enough to drive. We finally reach his house and I didn't see his parents car in the drive way. So I used his keys to open his front door.

Since I'm not too strong I decided to just put him on the couch. I couldn't lift him up the stairs to his room. I didn't want to risk the possibility consequences of that choice.

"A-allyyy th-thankk you." He said while laying back on the couch.

"Just rest Austin," I said as soothingly as I could while I wrapped the blanket around his large frame. Then I went into his kitchen and got him a glass of water and aspirins for him in the morning. I rested it on the table next to him and left, but not without conviction. Apart me wanted to stay here with him and make sure he was alright. That part of me was 'Ally the girlfriend' and I had to remember that she didn't exist anymore.

**Remember their not getting together anytime soon yet. It's gonna take a while, so just have patience ;) but don't worry it will all be worth it in the end...this story called 'The Bad Boy That Lives Next Door' inspired me, because it's the first story that I read where Austin and Ally haven't gotten together so quick. And I like that hopefully you guys will. And just because there will be 'moments' doesn't mean that their cool or will get together so soon, but don't worry but like the 15 chapter they should get together, I don't know if it'll be exactly the 15 chapter, hopefully tho.**


	4. Chapter 4

**About to go to church. I would of posted this yesterday cause that's when I got it edited but it was late. Hope you enjoy the chapter! **

All Rights Reserved.

"Ally wake up! We have company coming over soon and clean up your room it's a mess!" Ugh.

I was so tired from last night, I mean who wouldn't be? It was great seeing Elliot again. I wonder if he's the company that's coming over. I decided to get up before my mom comes up to my room and drags me out of bed. That's something she would do without hesitation, but she refused to help me with chores. Weird right?

I glanced at my phone and I wasn't entirely shocked by what I saw. I slept in. It was 1:02 pm. I pushed myself out of the lump of sheets that covered me just seconds before.

My room was, in fact, still a mess all because of Trish.

"Allyson! I hope you're awake!" My mom yelled from downstairs. Most likely getting lunch to fix for the guest.

"Yes, I'm awake mom!" I yelled back.

I didn't know how this was gonna work. I'm pretty sure the guest was coming soon, and my room was still a mess. I have to shower and actually prepare myself. I definitely had a lot of stuff to do and I'm wasting time just standing around.

I ran to take a quick shower. Ten minutes passed when I finally got out.

After my shower, I decided to put on my black yoga pants with a lion king shirt. I didn't have to dress up cause it's not like it's a dinner. It's just lunch. I then put my hair into a bun.

Now it's time to clean. The part I dreaded.

What would definitely help me clean is some One Direction music. I'm a huge fan. My favorite is Harry! But then Niall is so adorable and cute! If my cousin Briana heard that, she'd totally kill me. Let's hope she doesn't ever find out.

'Little black dress

Just walked into the room

Makin' heads turn

Can't stop looking at you

It's alright

It's alright

It's alright, you know

Little black dress

Did you come here alone?

It's too late

It's too late

It's too late to go home

It's alright

It's alright

It's alright you know

It's alright

It's alright

It's alright you know

I wanna see the way you move for me, baby

I wanna see the way you move for me, baby

I wanna see the way you move for me'

"Ally! Turn down the music! The guests are here!" Ugh!

The song wasn't even done yet. I wasn't even close to finishing my room. Mom is going to be really mad at me. I go downstairs into the living room and I kinda wished I stayed in my room. The Moons were our guests.

"Oh my gosh Ally! We haven't seen you in so long." Mimi said pulling me into a tight hug. If only she knew why.

"We haven't seen you and Austin together in a while. That's not normal for two people who are in a relationship together," Mike said.

Oops. I never mentioned to them that we broke up. I kinda feel bad for not telling them. I mean if I tell them what happened, they're going to be very disappointed in Austin.

"Well lunch isn't quite ready yet. So Ally why don't you and Austin go have some alone time upstairs." The word 'alone time' made me want to puke.

"Okay mom." I headed upstairs to my room, knowing Austin was following me. This is not how I wanted to spend my Saturday, I thought sadly.

"Uh I know I was very d-drunk last night. But I remembered you bringing me home. I just wanted to say th-th-th-" He cleared his throat and tried again. His cheeks were turning a bright pink. "Th-thanks." That was cute, but I couldn't tell him that.

"Mhm." I didn't want to speak to him, neither did I want to have alone time with him but I had no choice. We finally reached my room.

"Wow when did you become the messy type?" Does he think we're cool? Cause we're not.

"Listen Austin, just because I brought you home last night doesn't mean we're cool. The only reason why I brought you home is because your 'girlfriend' asked me to. And the only reason I said yes is because she promised to stop ranting to me in class."

"O-oh." Yeah this officially awkward. We were just standing in my room, which is a total mess by the way.

"Look Ally, ever since we broke up things have been awkward."

"When have things been awkward?"

"Things are awkward right now Ally!" He yelled. Since when did he grow balls? Funny, I think he stole them from me because I'm just speechless.

"First of all, don't yell at me. Remember this is my house and my room and I can kick you out anytime. Second of all, this is the first time things were awkward. Third of all, stop talking to me!" And I took them back ladies and gentlemen!

"Lunch is ready!" My dad yelled. Saved by the yell everybody.

*Later On*

Lunch was good, the only thing I didn't like was that Austin was there. He kept staring at me, but I ignored him.

My room was finally cleaned, my mom helped me. But during lunch, I did notice Austin looking distant and then I remembered what Kira said about him.

I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with him, but then a scowl overtook my face. I shouldn't care. He wouldn't.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry to those** who** read this story. I was so busy with the other story called The Geek that falls in love. I was gonna update last Saturday for this story and the other then my aunt gave birth and so I had to watch her kids including her other child who is only 1...so I had to watch three kids, make sure the other two went to school and whatnot and then I had to watch the baby...and then I had a lot of school work...bu mainly because my editor(my cousin) was ignoring me and not editing my story...I sent her this chapter like a week ago and I'm just n**ow getting it back..

But anyways Enjoy!

All Rights Reserved.

It was a Tuesday and I didn't get to eat breakfast, so I was starving. I couldn't wait for lunch. Kira was quiet. Austin however did not come to class today again. Elliot goes to this school now, which I was very excited about. Trish was her usual self. Dez haven't talked to me and Trish, since last Friday. But me and Trish plan on finding out at lunchtime.

The bell rang.

Finally, study hall with Trish.

"Hey Ally!"

"Oh my gosh, Trish! You scared me. I didn't even know you were outside my class waiting for me." I said holding a hand to my chest.

"Sorry about that, but have you seen Austin today?"

"No, he didn't come to any classes again." I said. I had every class with Austin.

"Okay, so Austin hasn't been in school and Dez is still not saying anything to us. That's not weird at all," she said with obvious sarcasm.

"Trish that isn't weird at all." I, however wasn't being sarcastic. I mean okay maybe Austin was sick to why he didn't come to school again and Dez i don't know what his deal is.

"Ally! It is so weird! Austin never misses a day of school." It's true, he didn't.

"And Dez always have something to say to us." Another thing that's true.

"Okay, so maybe it is weird." I said as we made our way to the library.

"Exactly!" She yelped in agreement.

"Hey, why don't you ask his girlfriend Kira what's wrong with him." I suggested.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot about her." She said leaving me to go find Kira. I really wanted to talk to Dez and see what's going on.

Lunch time came along faster than expected, not that I minded.

Me and Trish were currently looking for Dez. We found him earlier but he ran away. So now Trish is pissed off and I'm just laughing because it was all too funny watching her chase after him.

"Ally shut up and help me look for the stupid red head!"

"Okay okay. I'm sorry." I giggled out.

"Look there he is! Now we just have to sneak up to him and drag him to the janitors closet." Trish said as we snuck up to Dez.

Since we're a bit short, she decided to kick him in the back off his legs. Which made him fall to the floor. Then she put him in a head lock, while I grabbed his very heavy legs. And from there we attempted to lift up his body and bring him to the janitors coolest. We got weird look from people in the halls and I don't blame them. Because we're two short people carrying a tall heavy person. That was a funny view.

"Ally stop laughing!" Trish yelled at me.

"I'm sorry it's just to fun- hahahaha." We finally reached the closet.

"What now?" I said my arms hurt from carrying Dez.

"Drop him on the ground." And so I did.

"Ow!" Dez groaned.

"Oh shut up! Now tell us why have you been ignoring us for two days!" Trish yelled. Even though I wanna know why, I just wanted to get something to eat before lunch was over.

"I have not been ignoring you guys. In fact, I have been un-ignoring you guys." Dez says as he get up off the ground and dusted his pants off.

"That doesn't even make sense Dez." I said.

"Okay, so you guys know how Austin has been looking distant lately?"

"Well yeah I noticed like two or three times only." I said confused as to where this was going.

"Well yeah, he hasn't been feeling well. I know it looks like he's okay when he comes to school, but that's because he's been acting like everything is okay."

"Dez what are you trying to say?" Trish said.

"Austin is in the hospital, he passed out during dinner time last night. I got the call from his parents, and they attempted to call you guys but I told them not to. Because he didn't want you guys especially Ally to know he was sick. And he's really really sick." Dez said with a tear rolling down his face.

"Oh my gosh." I said. Even though I'm not friends with Austin, I still cared about him.

"Does Kira know? Cause I went to ask her what's wrong earlier and she was confused and didn't want to speak to me." Trish said.

"No she doesn't know. Austin had broke up with her Sunday before everything went down." That's why she was extra quiet in class.

"Is that why you've been ignoring us?" I asked.

"Yeah because I knew once I even say hi to you guys everything would slip out." Dez said.

"Well we can't leave school to see him. So after school, we all meet up in the school parking lot." Trish said.

"You guys go to lunch. I got to use the bathroom real quick." I said. I was never the type to skip school but today would be my first time doing it. I had to visit Austin, it was a must. I'm even surprised I'm saying this.

And so, I left school.


End file.
